COLISIÓN
by nerea2
Summary: [CAP3] ¿Lily una santa defensora de las normas? ¿Sirius el triunfador de Hogwarts transformado en el soltero de oro? ¿por qué Remus nunca quiso de verdad a Tonks? Demasiadas preguntas sin resolver. Entra y encuentra su explicación!
1. Prólogo

_Aquí empiezo otro de mis fan fictions sobre L/J que espero os guste y que dejéis muchas rr's._

* * *

- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, fundado por Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huplepuff y Salazar Slytherin durante la guerra mágica en torno al Secreto. Las instalaciones de Hogwarts cuentan con grandes extensiones de terreno donde practicar y desconectarse de las clases. Como ven, existe un lago de profundidad aún no conocida (habitada por animales de rango C) donde los estudiantes de esta prestigiosa escuela pueden bañarse y contemplar a extraordinarias criaturas marinas como…¡¡¡POTTER, QUÍTESE DE ENCIMA DEL CALAMAR GIGANTE!!  
- Si quieren podemos continuar la visita, señores Hassforld-. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del hombre que acompañaba al matrimonio muggle. Su barba perlada se movía al compás de las brisas que se colaban entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, haciendo recordar a su anciano dueño la llegada de los demás alumnos al día siguiente. Quizás fuese divertido presentar a aquel matrimonio muggle los únicos alumnos que habían tenido que alojarse en Hogwarts ese verano. Una nueva sonrisa, esta vez maquiavélica.  
- Director Dumbledore…- musitó la señora Hassforld sacándole de sus ensoñaciones- ¿qué es ese bosque detrás del lago¿también es propiedad de Hogwarts?  
- ¡¡SEÑOR BLACK, LO MISMO PARA USTED!!  
- En cierto modo. Será mejor que discutamos esto en mi despacho- y con un ademán de su mano, guió al matrimonio por una de las entradas de los invernaderos.

* * *

_Esto es sólo el empiece digamos. Ahora pongo el primer cap!_

_Ly_


	2. Lily

_Aquí está. Primer cap, primeros nervios. Espero que os guste_

* * *

Nos encontramos en la estación King Cross, llena de gente apresurada por no perder su tren, guardias anunciando las idas y venidas de las maquinas estacionadas en los andenes y algún que otro viajero confuso ante tal algarabía de voces, chillidos y, curiosamente, aullidos de lechuza. Varias personas se hacen un lado ante el desfile de increíbles mascotas que se acercan a los andenes 9 y 10. Entre ellos, una joven de pelo rojo como el fuego baja la cabeza abochornada. "Parecemos un circo ambulante"- murmura entre dientes arrastrando su baúl y al polizón apostado en la cima. Liliana Evans mira con ternura al minino, el cual tras seis años alimentándose de las ratas de Hogwarts ha alcanzado un volumen comparable a un balón de fútbol.  
¡- pero qué tenemos aquí!-. Las risas comienzan a hacerse audibles a sus oídos, haciendo que Evans gire la cabeza- si es Sangre-sucia Evans y su gato deforme. ¿Otro año destrozando la buena imagen de Hogwarts?  
- ¿qué quieres, pelo-fregona?-. Los carritos de los demás estudiantes frenan en seco, mirando expectantes el transcurso de los hechos- veo que ya te han dejado suelto para fregar los suelos de la sala común de Slytherin  
- Maldita niñata…-. La varita de Lucius Malfoy asoma por un extremo de su túnica- cruza esa barrera y acabemos esto de una...  
- Te estaré esperando-. Y con un chirrido de su baúl, la pelirroja cruza el muro a su derecha. Mágicamente, el andén 9 ¾ aparece ante ella con el pitido insistente del expreso escarlata de partir. Con un leve suspiro, empuja su carrito hasta el baúl de equipajes con total parsimonia.  
- Un poquito más a la derecha….no tanto. ¡Espere! Ahí, ahí a su izquierda…-. La buena de Natalie Hoffman, prefecta de Huplepuff, la saluda en un descuido del guarda y vuelve a su fiel tarea de buscar el mejor hueco para su baúl (como todos los años). Sí, parecía que todos habían vuelto a Hogwarts a pesar de las malas lenguas.  
Una fina arruga cruza su mente al recordar la insistente campaña por cerrar Hogwarts ese año: las misteriosas desapariciones de magos y brujas, los cuantiosos destrozos ocasionados en algunas viviendas de trabajadores del ministerio, el agobio inaparente del cuerpo auror. Sólo cuando Albus Dumbledore se hizo cargo de la dirección de la escuela, Liliana se atrevió a pisar Flourits and Bloots en busca de sus libros de séptimo año.  
- ¿pensando en Potter por algún casual?- le susurra una voz detrás de ella. La pelirroja pega un brinco, volviendo en cuestión de un instante a la realidad. Una chica de pelo cortó negro la mira impaciente, esperando anhelante oír un sí  
- ¡¡¡¡Lena!!!!-. Chilló Evans dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos quita-alientos  
- Eso significa que no¿verdad?- contesta la morena apartándose de ella defraudada- en ese caso... ¡dame un abrazo, pesada!  
- Menudo par de lesbianas que estáis hechas- musita alguien asomada por una de las ventanas del tren- no puedo dejar un minuto a Lena sola que ya vienes tú a robármela  
- ¡Kayra está celosa¡Kayra está celosa!- ríen a coro las dos amigas, haciendo que el rostro de la nombrada se tiñe de un rojo vivo  
- Y yo comparto mi existencia con semejantes individuas- recita Kayra con una nostalgia falsa, haciendo que su melena rubia se mueva levemente con el vapor del tren- ¡oh, vida¡oh, desgracia!... ¡por qué unas amigas tan dementes!  
- Ya está haciéndoselas de Shakespeare- comenta con sarcasmo Lena tirando de Lily hacia una de las puertas de embarque- por cierto¿qué tal el verano?  
- Pues…-  
- ¿echando de menos a Potter?- inquiere la morena sin dejarla hablar- no me lo digas, no me lo digas. Le enviaste una carta…  
- Pues…-  
- La recibió. Y te mandó una para quedar este verano¿a que sí?-  
- Pues…-  
- Calla, calla. No hace falta que digas más...¡¡¡y tú aceptaste!!!- grita Lena dando un saltito de emoción  
- Pues…-  
- Pero tenías cosas que hacer¿no?...cuidar de la abuela y esas cosas- sigue diciendo, esta vez mirando a la pelirroja con compasión. Lily se abstiene de decir su mono-frase y abre la puerta del compartimento donde Kayra las espera. En un segundo, la rubia y su amiga se funden en un abrazo; pasando completamente de la otra chica.  
- ¿qué tal el verano, Lils¿hiciste algo?- pregunta Kayra sonriente  
- Pues…-. Pero una voz la interrumpe:

- ¿¡¿¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO RECHAZAR UNA CITA CON JAMES POTTER POR CUIDAR A TU ABUELA?!?!?

* * *

_Eso es todo. Intentaré poner más dentro de unas horas. Si te ha gustado no te reprimas y déjame una review. _

_Sólo hay que darle al **Go!**_

_Ly_


	3. Apuesta arriesgada

_Caps muy cortos, lo sé. Pero hay un dicho en mi defensa: lo corto y bueno, dos veces bueno jeje_

* * *

- ¿de qué hablas, Mackensie?

Todas a una, las cabezas femeninas del vagón se habían asomado a las respectivas puertas de sus compartimentos clavando la mirada en Lena. Una de ellas, alumna de Slytherin de quinto curso, es la única en romper el hielo lanzando una carcajada.

- ¿Potter¿Con Evans?... por favor, Mackensie, deja de chupar pastillas alucinógenas de Honeydukes- el comentario mordaz de Amanda Calledon da pie a un murmullo de defensoras del merodeador para exponer su opinión, no muy favorable hacia Evans.

- ¿estás diciendo por algún casual que no pueda salir con un merodeador?- dice la pelirroja escupiendo cada sílaba que nace en sus labios

- Querida, mírate. No das la talla…-. Calledon la señala con un gesto de su enguantada mano izquierda, como si evaluase un trozo de carne en descomposición- cualquiera de las que están aquí lo vemos¿no es cierto, chicas?

- Paz y tranquilidad, hermana- recita Kayra en posición de buda en su parte del compartimento- usa…

- Mira quién habla, la Venus del Nilo- contesta la pelirroja en el momento en que Martin Roberts, prefecto de Slytherin, entra en el vagón a hacer su ronda

- De acuerdo, Evans. Hagamos una apuesta- dice la Slytherin cuando Roberts cambia de vagón- si consigues a Potter en tres meses lavaré toda tu ropa durante un mes y sino…tú lavarás la mía

- Trato hecho- contesta la pelirroja asintiendo. Tras unos segundos clavando la mirada a Calledon, Lily cierra la puerta del compartimento de un golpe. Ver demasiado la cara de arpía de Amanda podría dejarla secuelas incurables.

- Un momento, un momento… ¿acabas de apostar salir o no con Potter?- chilla Kayra alzando los brazos al cielo- ¿dónde te dejaste el cerebro este verano¿en un chiringuito?

- ¡por fin! Después de años negando la verdad que brotaba en su corazón, hoy, en este preciso instante, aquí, Lily ha desembuchado sus verdaderos sentimientos-

- Cállate, Lena- dice la pelirroja lanzándola una rana de chocolate

- A ver, un minuto que lo asimile…- murmura la rubia auto-controlándose- ¿no eras tú la que odiabas a James?

- ¿lo era?...- sonríe la joven poniendo cara de interesante

- Sí, siempre estabas haciéndole bromas pesadas e intentando fracasar cada broma que planeaba con Black-

- ¿era yo?...-. De nuevo la sonrisa enigmática aparece en el rostro de Evans

- Sí, eras tú- grita Kayra perdiendo la paciencia. Como resultado, uno de sus pasteles de caldero acaba espachurrándose contra el cristal de la ventana.

- Pues no me acuerdo- ríe Lily recogiendo los restos del caldero y devolviéndoselos a su dueña en toda la cara

- Pero Lily¿significa eso que vas a…fingir que te gusta James para que esa Slytherin te lave la ropa durante un mes?- pregunta Kayra quitándose con parsimonia los restos de pastel de la nariz

- Déjala, Kay- la interrumpe Lena mirando a Lily con fascinación- el amor no entiende de lógica

¡¡¡¡¡LENA!!!!

* * *

_Apuesto a que Lena acaba muerta para mitad del fic como siga así. Espero reviews!!!_

_Ly_


End file.
